This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For various reasons, the human knee can fail or be damaged or worn at the tibial and femoral juncture. When only a medial or lateral side of the knee is affected, the damaged portions of the tibia and/or femur can be removed and each can be replaced with implants, conventionally referred to as a unicompartmental knee replacement. With respect to the tibia, the superior articulating surface of the tibia can be conventionally prepared to receive the implant by resecting a portion of the superior articulating bone surface. With respect to the femur, the inferior articulating surface can be conventionally prepared by resecting a portion of the inferior articulating surface. During these resections, it may be desirable to preserve as much of the natural femur as possible. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and/or method for resecting the superior articulating surface of the tibia and the inferior articulating surface of the femur to preserve as much of the desired natural bone surfaces as possible.